ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spinosaur
Spinosaur is the Infinity's DNA sample of a Spinis from the planet Thyrsus in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Spinosaur is a large, reptilian humanoid. He is covered, head to toe, in tan-colored scales. He has six spikes protruding from his head and six large ones that rest on the end of his massive tail. He has green eyes, and the Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence A green ball of light crashes from the left side of the screen to the right and explodes into green light. Large spikes sprout from Bryce's wrist as the Infinity glows. The spikes continue up his arm and over his face. They travel down his spine and then trail off, forming a tail. Bryce spins once, rapidly, as the spikes all retreat into his new, reptilian body. Spinosaur stands with his hands back and right leg forward as he roars an incredible roar. The sequence ends with this mighty pose. History Spinosaur was unlocked by Azmuth in The Darkest Night: Part One. In The Darkest Night: Part One, Spinosaur was transformed into, and nothing else. In The Darkest Night: Part Two, Spinosaur battled Death Dragon, but was defeated. In Metamorphosis (BBO), Spinosaur was used to kill Maine. Powers and Abilities Spinosaur possesses enhanced strength, so much so that he was able to knock Death Dragon back with a punch, making him Bryce's strongest form (excluding Galactica for obvious reasons). Spinosaur is able to shift the scales on his body into sharp spines. These spines are said to be the sharpest things in the universe (or at least the known universe). He is then able to launch these spines off of his body as projectiles, similarly to Diamondhead and his shards. He fires the spines quite rapidly, akin to an assault rifle. Spinosaur has enhanced agility, being able to leap and even flip or twirl in air. This goes along with his enhanced strength, because he is very heavy. Spinosaur has enhanced durability, able to withstand an attack from Death Dragon's tail that threw Four Arms. In The Darkest Night: Part One, Spinosaur was able to roar powerfully enough to shake the ground and shatter all the glass within a five block radius. The roar even made Death Dragon flinch Weaknesses Although no weaknesses have been shown, it is known that Spinosaur's species is very feral, making it difficult for Bryce to control him. Appearances *''The Darkest Night: Part One'' (first appearance) *''The Darkest Night: Part Two'' *''Metamorphosis (BBO)'' Gallery BBO Spinosaur.png|Spinosaur Spikey, original concept.png|Spinosaur's original concept Trivia *Spinosaur is, and will probably always be, Bryce's physically strongest form. *Originally, Spinosaur was very different. **For starters, his name was "Spiky". **Second, he was a robot, making him weak to electrical attacks. **His spines were poisonous spikes that he shot out of a large cannon on his arm. **And he was supposed to be indestructible. *He was originaly created by *'Spinosaurs' are a type of dinosaur **They are a group of that includes Spinosaurus (obviously), Baryonyx, Suchomimus, and a few others. **Credit for this information goes to Sixef. *Spinosaur has been added to the list of alien forms used to kill someone. *While Spinosaur spoke in his first appearance, he does not in his following appearances. **This is because the Master Control temporarily gave Bryce better control over him. *Spinosaur is voiced by the same actor as Death Dragon, but he doesn't do much talking. After his first appearance, he really just roars. *All of my Fanon aliens are Free to use, I only ask that you add their information on this page under subheadings for your series. Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens